The Things I Do For Love
by Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: He knew Sam was going to be beyond pssed by what Dean had done to keep him alive but, as Dean had previously aknowledged, he would do anything to keep Sam alive. After all, family was all they had and Dean Winchester was not going to let his die. (Wincest, 9x10 AU)


_"The things I do for love"_  
 _-Jamie Lannister, Game of Thrones_

* * *

"It won't work. You will never find your brother. Go ahead. Poke and prod. I can sit in this chair for years and watch you fail over and over again. I've endured much worse than this, Dean. So...much...worse. And I have all the time in the world."

Dean glared at the angel Gadreel-not Ezekiel as he claimed to be-who was possessing his brother and refused to leave him. Dean had to give the angel some credit; even tightly strapped down to the uncomfortable chair with endless needles shoved in his head the angel still held his ground. The eldest Winchester was about to tell Castiel to go to plan B and possess Sam in order to kick the angel out but Gadreel continued to speak.

"As soon as you tricked Samuel into letting me in, I became a part of your brother. I know his every thought and feeling, especially about you," the angel inside of Sam sneered.

Castiel looked over at Crowley, who was examining yet another needle he would drill into Sam's head. He didn't feel comfortable letting the King of Hell torture an angel who was hiding inside of his friend but they were out of options.

"I know how Samuel stopped Lucifer and Michael from succeeding in Armageddon," Gadreel continued, ignoring Dean's murderous glare. "I know about his time in Lucifer's cage, the demon blood addiction, Jessica, how he was supposed to be the 'Boy King', and even the taboo relationship he shares with you that is not so brotherly," he smiled in satisfaction when Dean gritted his teeth, jaw tightened at the remark.

Crowley looked up from the needle he was holding, the conversation of the Winchester's incestious relationship gaining his interest.

"Every demon and angel knows about Moose and Squirrel's fucked up relationship," he replied. "It's no secret that they're closer than brothers should be. I just don't understand how the angels saw Dean to be fit for Michael's vessel with all the vile things he's done on top of screwing his own brother."

Dean glared at the King of Hell and was about to tell the demon to fuck off when Gadreel spoke up again.

"I even know about the baby."

Dean looked back at Gadreel, his brow furrowed in confusion at the angel's words.

"Oh you didn't know about that? I guess Sam didn't get the chance to tell you," Gadreel curled Sam's lips into a cruel grin as he tried to lean forward but the strap around his chin wouldn't let him move.

"Sam is pregnant with your child," he said, almost tauntingly. "He found out after the case with the Goddess Vesta and planned on telling you soon, but unfortunately he didn't have the time nor the courage to tell you."

Dean's hands clenched at his sides. His natural instinct to inflict pain started to kick in but Dean had to remind himself that it's not just any random person who was being used as a vessel for a damn angel; it was his brother who was yet another puppet for an asshole supernatural creature. He couldn't hurt his brother more than he probably is with letting Crowley stick needles in Sam's head.

"You're lying," Dean said, trying to calm himself down.

"Am I?" Gadreel wrinkled Sam's brow in mock confusion. "I thought you would have noticed by now Dean. You usually watch you're brother like a hawk, especially since I have entered him. I'm surprised you didn't notice how Samuel had been throwing up nearly everything he ate or how he has been restless at night lately. It amazes me how you missed this, considering the fact that you two share the same bed and disgusting habit of intercourse you humans love."

Unaware of what he was doing, Dean ran over to Gadreel and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, sinking his fingernails into the skin. He stared into Gadreel's-Sam's-eyes, hating how the warm, heartfelt eyes he had known and loved since the day his brother was born was replaced by cold inhumane ones.

"Get the fuck out of my brother you no good lying son of a bitch!" he hissed as he shook Gadreel, noticing the slight cringe on Gadreel's face when he sunk his nails further into the skin. It only lasted for a second before his composure was back to the eerie calm it was before.

"Careful Dean," Gadreel said, taunting Dean with the monotone voice that he wasn't used to hearing from his brother. "Wouldn't want to hurt your brother and daughter now would you?"

Dean couldn't speak for a couple of seconds. He stared at the angel, stunned by what he said. He heard Castiel say something behind him but it took him a few moments for him to register what he said.

"He's right Dean," Castiel confirmed, pulling Dean away from Gadreel before he could do anymore damage to his brother. "Sam's pregnant and it is a girl. I can sense it."

"Freedom and a show," Crowley chipped in. "Not a bad deal Squirrel."

"Shut up!" Dean hissed. He ran a hand over his face, the stress of everything that is happening almost too much for him to take in. "All right, plan 'B'."

* * *

As Dean waited for Crowley to find Sam and kick Gadreel out-stupidest and riskiest idea ever, letting the King of Hell into his brother-he couldn't help but ponder over what the angel had told him.

 _"I even know about the baby."_

 _"Sam is pregnant with your child."_

"I'm going to be a father," Dean said out loud in awe.

"Yes you are Dean," Castiel said to his friend. The angel and hunter continued to look at both the empty vessel and the slumped figure that contained a demon, an angel, Sam himself, and their baby.

"A demon and an angel walks into my brother and unborn child," Dean let out a snort in mock humor. "It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

Castiel looked over at Dean for a few seconds before looking back at Sam's slumped form.

"Dean, if this doesn't work..."

"It'll work," Dean said, sharply cutting the angel off. While his old self would have ignored Dean and discuss the worst case senerio, becoming human had opened his eyes to human emotions and reactions. He knew it was better to just stay quiet with Dean rather than tell him Sam could possibly come back changed... or not come back at all. The two of them continued to stare at Sam, an uncomfortable silence settling around them.

"I don't understand how he can handle this," Dean finally commented, examining his brother from a distance. He tried to look past the needles sticking out of his brother's head, the blood clinging to his skin and the dark abrasions under his wrists and chin from the restraints binding his brother. "He's been through too much and now he has to deal with this shit I put him in without him even knowing what I did."

"You did this to save Sam," Castiel said, trying to change his friend's unpleasant attitude towards himself.

"I did this because I can't live without him Cas. He's my everything. When mom does brought him home from the hospital and placed him in my arms, I knew he was it for me. I'm putting him through this pain and suffering just so he can stay alive when he wanted to die. I'm just a selfish bastard who can't live without my brother."

Castiel noticed the watering in his eyes, but he chose not to point it out. Instead he tried to come up with something to say to Dean, something to stop Dean from his self-loathing but what could he say? He knew Dean was too deep in self-wallowing and grief to be comforted.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean slowly walked over to his unconscious brother and tenderly placed his hands on both sides of Sam's face, which was a bit uncomfortable to do with the chin strap covering his brother's lower face.

"Sammy if you can hear me I just want you to know I'm so sorry for this." Dean felt Castiel's eyes wander away from him and Sam, thankful that he was giving him some privacy without his friend leaving the room.

"I'm sorry I let some psychopath angel inside of you without your consent but you have to realize, I only did it because I can't live without you. I know it's selfish but I just can't. I love you. I love you and I know I'll love the hell out of our baby."

Dean took one of his hands away from Sam's face and placed it on his brother's stomach where he assumed the baby was growing. It wasn't even noticeable, just looked like Sam gained a pound or two but Dean knew that there was life growing inside of his brother and he couldn't help the small trickle of tears that escaped his eyes.

Dean always wanted to have kids. He had toyed with the idea of quitting hunting and settling down with Sam and finally having the apple pie life they never had. He once told Sam that he wanted kids but Dean knew his little brother didn't need to be told; Sam knew how much Dean loved kids. He noticed how sometimes at the supermarket Dean would wonder off into the baby aisle and absentmindedly ignore Sam for a good minute while he examined the bottles and baby food or how Dean would talk to kids during a case and how he had a lot of patience with them. Sam had once told Dean that if they somehow ever get out of the hunting life or if they only go on simple hunts then Sam would try to give them a baby. Knowing how hard it is to even think about leaving their lifestyle Dean tried not to think about Sam's proposition but eventually he began to stay up at night, thinking about the possibility of having little feet running around the bunker, playing with their kid and raising them the way Mary wanted to raise Dean and his brother.

"Hi baby," Dean knew the baby couldn't hear him but he didn't care. He only found out about the baby not even ten minutes ago and already he was in love with her. "It's your other father. The one that fucked up big time. I only did this because I love your dad. I'd do anything for the both of you."  
Hesitantly Dean took his hand away and placed it back on Sam's face, keeping his younger brother's unconscious head up. Tilting his head down Dean brought his lips on Sam, kissing the cracked lips underneath his. For a moment he forgot Castiel was in the room, that Crowley and Gadreel were inside of Sam. It was just the three of them; Dean, Sam, and their daughter. He pulled away and stared at his brother, knowing it would probably be a while before Sam could trust Dean and let him kiss him again. He just had to get one last taste before Sam pushed him away. He noticed how Sam's eyebrows scrunched together, head slightly moving.

Dean suddenly felt a hand around his shoulder pull him away from his brother and unborn daughter.

"Dean stand back!" Cas instructed. Dean was about to ask what was so urgent when he saw Sam's head shoot up and the white angel grace fly out of his brother's mouth.

Gadreel's grace seemed to take forever vacating Sam's body. Sam's body was shaking, chair violently vibrating as the angel left Sam. Eventually the grace flew out from the room, possibly trying to find its original vessel. Just when Dean thought it was over, Sam opened his mouth again and red smoke poured out of him and into the King of Hell's vessel. Dean winced, knowing Sam's throat would definitely be sore for a few days. As soon as the last of Crowley left Sam, he gasped and regained conscience.

Dean couldn't help the flood of relief that washed over him when he saw his brother open his hazel eyes-not the angelic blue Gadreel had-and wearily glance at his surroundings.

"Sam! Cas?" he looked at his brother, then at Cas. Castiel nodded, letting Dean know it was safe to approach Sam. Dean ran over to Sam with Cas following him, passing the demon who glared at them.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Crowley remarked bitterly, seeming a little angry that Dean and Castiel didn't acknowledge his return.  
Ignoring the demon, Castiel ran over to his friend and began taking the needles out of Sam's head.  
"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam looked at Castiel, his gaze out of focus and he seemed confused, like he had been swimming underwater for too long and finally reemerged and took his first breath. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to lose the blur and focus on the faces surrounding him.

"Cas?"

As Castiel continued to pull the needles out of Sam, Dean caught Sam staring at him. At first Dean thought it was filled with disgust but when he got closer to help uncuff Sam, Dean realized Sam was staring at him with as much disbelief, sadness and betrayal as he could muster right then. Dean wondered if Sam noticed how he raised a shaky hand to his stomach, shielding the life inside of him from the horrors of what he had just endured.

When Cas ran to the window and told them Abaddon had arrived, Sam looked at Dean and gave him a look that said "we're going to talk about this after we evade the evil bitch". Dean wished they didn't have to but he owed Sam the conversation he knew Sam was going to press for.

However Dean wanted to have a chat about the baby growing inside of Sam that he had neglected to mention for over a week. He knew Sam was going to be beyond pissed by what Dean had done to keep him alive but, as Dean had previously acknowledged, he would do anything to keep Sam alive. After all, family was all they had and Dean Winchester was not going to let his die.

The things he did for love would sometimes borderline insanity but if it means Sam-and their daughter-are alive and well then he'd take the consequences.


End file.
